The decision of the older brother
by Ebenbild
Summary: A reason why Fred and George went into Gryffindor house. Includes character's death and spoiler for HP7. Reincarnation-fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter and all the characters belong to Rowling._

_**Information**__: just a weird idea that I could not get rid of_

_**Warning: **__character's death_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFredXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXGeorgeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SsS**

**THE DECISION OF THE OLDER BROTHER**

**sss**

"My house or your house, Fred?"

"Your house this time, my brother dearest."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Forge."

"So you do not mind dying this time, Gred?"

"You know as well as I that neither of us can live while the other is still alive, my brother George."

"So your want to sacrifice yourself again?"

"As I did before and will do in the future, my brother dearest. We cannot live together forever, but we also do not want to live apart. If it kills me this time, I do not mind it at all as I've had you in my life as long as the curse would let it be."

"And your life will end when we do not keep apart!"

"So you want me to leave you, George?"

"Never!"

"So let me die this time so that I might have some time with you."

"But…"

"Swear it to me: Let us live our life to the fullest. Let us be pranksters, let us be brothers. I want to feel alive before the shadows from behind the veil will claim me again, my brother dearest."

"But why you again?! You have fallen behind the veil just some years ago, Fabian!"

"And you followed me that time even after I begged you to stay, Gideon."

"As I would do again, my dear twin Gred."

"You would?! Even if I begged you today to not cause more grief to our sister dearest? She has lost us once, do you really want her to loose us again, Forge?"

"I do not."

"So stay this time, stay and grow up and marry. I will wait for you behind the veil, as I have waited for you once upon a time, my brother Gideon."

"I know you will, Fabian."

"Then live, my brother God. Do not let the curse stop you from trying to live your life to the fullest as I do not let it stop me from doing the same, my brother dearest."

"As you have once, when it all began, some thousand years ago, my brother Sal?"

"Yes, as I have once long ago. I will not leave again to live."

"So you prefer dying…?"

"…To living without you? Yes, without a second thought, my dear Godric."

"And you still left me that time, Salazar."

"I did. You would have been the one to die. I could not lose you. I am not strong enough to do so, Forge."

"And I am not strong enough to do the same. I beg you, Sal. Let us be your house. It is your time to live longer than me."

"Slytherin has fallen. It will not guard me as Gryffindor is guarding you. I will die early, if we were in Slytherin or Gryffindor. But you have still a chance. The protections of Gryffindor are as strong as ever, my brother George."

Then there was silence between the two ten year old boys. One was hesitating with tears in his eyes, the other one looking at him pleasingly.

"So may it be Gryffindor again, my brother Fred" the crying one finally said. "But the next time it will be Slytherin for us. Even if we both die in first year – I will not go to Gryffindor just to see you die again."

"And maybe you have not to. There still is the chance that we will solve the curse this life."

"Or we will solve it next."

And so it came that ten years later a sole twin was sitting in front of the corps of his brother crying. And when the rest of the family let him have some time alone to say goodbye, George bowed down to his dead brother and whispered in Fred's unhearing ear: "I will see you in next life, Salazar Slytherin. I will see you in next life, my brother who is dearest to me in the world."

As he had done once, when they still were brothers in all but blood.

As he had done twice when they were their own dead twin uncles.

As he had done now and many uncounted times between.

Because they were cursed to be unable to live together forever…

XxXxXxXx

_So, what do you think?_

_I could not get rid of the idea, so I thought that I should write it down._

_If you need the pairings (I hope not, as I hope I made it clear enough):_

_Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor: Salazar left to stop the curse_

_Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly Weasley's dead twin brothers_

_Fred and George Weasley_


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine but I would not say no if someone would decide to gift HP to me…_

_**Information:**__ No change in the original story. Just a weird idea that I could not get rid of again…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFredXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXGeorgeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SsS**

**THE DECISION OF THE OLDER BROTHER**

GUILT

**sss**

She could not watch them, not again – but she still did. She always watched, grieving but unable to intervene.

And she never told anyone.

She never told either of them, that she knew of their suffering, that she knew of their curse. She just stood by the side-lines and watched while those she loved fell into despair. She watched them fall as she had done before.

Even if she felt not strong enough to do so anymore, she still had to watch.

It was her guilt that never vanished. Her guilt that never could be forgiven…

And she still heard her name uttered by both of them in the depths of the night.

"Guinevere" they whispered softly. And she had gone and selfishly decided, she needed them both.

"Guinevere" they had whispered and she had pushed them in their abyss – and then had jumped after them. Because she had never been able to let them go…

"You have done enough already!" Rowena had whispered, when she had been Helga. "You are the one who is guilty of breaking this pact!"

"You have done enough!" Mary McDonald had whispered, when she had been Marlene McKinnon. "It was your family they were protecting!"

Angelina Johnson said nothing. She had just stared at her with agony in her eyes, still sitting next to the lifeless body of her brother. And Ginny had fled. She had not been able to look at her brother again – knowing that Fred had died because she existed.

She had done enough – so why did her brother still die for her all over again?!

They had died once, when she still thought, she loved them as a lover.

They had died twice, when she was their sister in all but blood.

They had died many times between and Ginny had been unable to prevent the curse from taking its toll on them.

And she coursed her thoughtless words from so many lives ago.

"You have wronged me both! May your lives be cursed from now on till all eternity! You will suffer my wrath and be never whole again until I forgive you for leaving me!"

Oh how she wished to take them back – she had never thought that her brothers would just be a whole while being together. She had not understood the perdition she was bringing down on all of them.

Why had she been unable to forgive Lancelot and Arthur for not coming back to her, when she was still Guinevere?!

Why had she insisted on bringing them to Hogwarts, when she was Helga and they Salazar and Godric?!

Why hadn't she told them she forgave them when they still had been whole and Fred not dead on the floor?!

She sat there and cried.

But even while her tears spilled, she was unable to utter those three words she should have uttered more than a thousand years ago. Those words that might or might not break the curse on them.

Maybe she would have uttered them long ago – if she just would be sure that it was her curse keeping them and not just her curse that bound them to her. She did not want to lose them – and she would, if she truly was wrong and the curse was not hers to unravel...

"I forgive you."

"I forgive you for dying. I know, even in next live – you will always come back to look out for me again…"

Why… oh why?!

Why kept she just silent and watched them die – over and over again…?!

XxXxXxXx

_So, what do you think?_

_This idea just followed after the twins – and I finally decided to add it just to have my peace..._

_If you need the names of the reincarnations (I hope not, as I hope I made it clear enough):_

_Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was once King Arthur's Guinevere, Helga Hufflepuff and Marlene McKinnon (died in first war)_

_King Arthur and Lancelot are the first incarnations of the Weasley twins that fell under Ginny's curse– that was roughly 500 AD (before the founders because I said that)._


	3. Chapter 3: Resentment

_Disclaimer: Not mine but I would not say no if someone would decide to gift HP to me…_

_Information: No change in the original story. Just the last part of a weird idea that I could not get rid of again…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFredXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXGeorgeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SsS**

**THE DECISION OF THE OLDER BROTHER**

RESENTMENT

**sss**

She did not know when exactly it started. When she met them, they were already close. They knew each other. They knew what the other feared, what the other liked, what the other resented, who the other was.

She didn't.

She was the odd one out – the outsider in a group of friends.

And she resented them for it.

She resented them for being close enough to understand each other without speaking, without needing to confirm the others opinion.

She was the odd one out – nothing more but distraction for one of them and not even that for the other. And she loathed them for it. She loathed, that they were close – so close without her. She wanted to be a part of it! After all, at that time one of them was her half-brother and the other his best friend…

And she was just Morgana. Just Morgana – a beauty, but not as beautiful as stunning Guinevere…

She had tried to get in and failed, so she had cursed them. Not with words at that time, but with the wish that she would never leave them until they cared…

And when she had been reborn again and again, she had always been close to them – but never close enough for her liking.

And she had loathed them for it.

But still – over the time they had formed a pact with each other, a pact to work together for the life of those that came after them…

When she was Rowena, she was the wise one – but she was simply asked for her knowledge and not acknowledged for herself. She was the source of their success – but not part of this incredible close bond they had knitted over time.

Helga was the one who brought them. Helga was the one who lead them. Helga was the one who cherished them and was cherished in return. Helga, who was once stunning Guinevere…

But she, Rowena, wasn't – and she envied them for it.

At first, she had closed her eyes to reality and had envisioned that it would change in time.

"Let's make a pact" Godric had said. "Let's work together until we have changed our world for the better!"

And they had done just that – until she had realised that the pact they had made was nothing but beautiful lies…

And it had been Helga's fault that the pact was just that. Helga, the nice one. Helga, the dear one. Helga, who had captured and chained the other two and was now ruling over their lives like she saw fit.

Ruling, because her spoken spell from so long ago cursed their fate for eternity.

"You have done enough already!" Rowena had whispered to Helga, when she had understood the truth of their bond. "You are the one who is guilty of breaking this pact!"

Never stopping and thinking that she also had cursed them – maybe not with words like Helga had – but cursed, nonetheless…

And so she had gone and finally cursed Helga, the stunning Guinevere – and dammed the other two by fault...

"May you never find happiness until I found it as well!"

The results were horrible. Instead of taking the others happiness, she lost her own meagre as it was. Her husband died, her daughter left and she died lonely and utterly forgotten by the world.

When she was born again next to the boys, she thought it coincidence – it took years for her to understand, that instead of freeing the boys from Helga, she had fully cursed them all for eternity…

And still, even then, she resented the boys for the meagre happiness they seemed able to find in life – as short as it would be sometimes for them…

Because she always lost her happiness first. When she had been Mary McDonald, her family had been killed yeas before Helga's – now Marlene McKinnon's – was even touched…

And all because she was the odd one out…

And she had resented them for it.

"You have done enough!" Rowena, this time named Mary McDonald, had whispered to Marlene McKinnon. "It was your family they were protecting!"

The '_instead__of__mine__'_ stayed unsaid.

That the other two had died for this family – she never ever thought about…

She just resented Helga – now Marlene – for that she had again lost her happiness first. And that the two boys had cared more about Helga then herself…

But she had never understood.

She had never understood what she had done to them all – how terribly she had cursed them – until she had found herself sitting next to dead Fred. Because this time, instead of the usual feelings of resentment, she saw the boy who had thrown a paper at her to get her attention… to ask her out to the Yule ball…

And for the first time she looked at the other boy – George – and _saw_ him… For the first time she did not see just a price, like she had always seen, but a boy. A living, breathing boy whose life she just had destroyed just because she had envied Helga. Just because she had always been jealous of Helga.

And suddenly she felt like crying.

And she couldn't say anything anymore. All those spiteful words she had thrown at her rival before had vanished with the understanding, that it was her own fault that those two – those two that could not live without each other and also not with each other – now suffered for eternity…

And so she, as Angelina Johnson, had done nothing but sitting next to the brothers, crying for the first time in her life for the deeds she had done – for the mistakes she had made that had let those to suffer for eternity.

And still she could not say "I am sorry for what I have done to you who were blameless from the very beginning…"

She just took what was given to her and stayed silent. When George asked her out, she said yes – because she had always wanted to be seen by him. When he asked her to marry him, she said yes again – because he finally saw her.

It took years until she finally understood that she had been in his heart all along and that she never had to fight for her place in there. It took years for her to understand that even if she finally had him, he was not whole. She had destroyed his absolute happiness the day her curse had ripped away his brother.

And she regretted it dearly until the day he died…

But she never said "Sorry" at all…

Not that she needed it. The day he died, she sat next to him crying and he looked at her and smiled.

"I forgive you, my love" he said softly. "You don't have to say anything. I already know."

And he did.

And when he closed his eyes, the curse that bound them cracked. It cracked, but didn't shatter – but it still was more then she ever had thought to happen at all…

And she cried. Her tears saying what she couldn't – and would never be able to say…

Not that her silence ever mattered at all…

XxXxXxXx

_So, what do you think?_

_This idea just followed after the twins and Ginny – and I finally decided to add it just to have my peace..._

_If you need the names of the reincarnations (I hope not, as I hope I made it clear enough):_

_Angelina Johnson was once King Arthur's half-sister Morgana, Rowena Ravenclaw and Mary McDonald (died in first war)_

_Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was once King Arthur's Guinevere, Helga Hufflepuff and Marlene McKinnon (died in first war)_

_King Arthur and Lancelot are the first incarnations of the Weasley twins that fell under Ginny's curse– that was roughly 500 AD (before the founders because I said that)._


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

_Disclaimer: Not mine but I would not say no if someone would decide to gift HP to me…_

_Information: No change in the original story. Just the last part of a weird idea that I could not get rid of again…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFredXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXGeorgeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SsS**

**THE DECISION OF THE OLDER BROTHER**

FORGIVENESS

**sss**

When Rose, daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley, finally gave birth, it was a dreadful day. The sun had not been seen for more then a week and the storm was chasing lightning and thunder as if they were in a race with each other.

Ginny and Angelina both were waiting in the waiting-room.

They came alone.

Harry and James were working, Albus traveling and Lily late as always.

George was dead and Fred II. was working as well.

So the woman were waiting alone – well, as alone you could be with the waiting husband of Rose, Rose's parents, Rose's brother and the rest of the Weasley family – or at least those parts of the family that had found time to come.

The time went by slowly. Finally – finally! – the soon-to-be father was permitted to enter the room. And just a few minutes later, the rest of the family was allowed to enter as well.

"Twins!" the newly-named father said proudly. "Twin boys!"

And Molly had smiled sadly.

"That's the third time in three generations" she said, shedding tears while turning to the sleeping children.

Ginny had stilled when she heard it.

Her breathing stopped.

Her eyes widened.

Then she slowly stepped forward.

The first thing she saw was red hair. Red like George's. Red like Fred's. Red like Gideon's. Red like Fabian's. Red like Godric's…

And then she saw them.

Two baby boys. Sleeping. With red hair. With innocent looks.

"This is Arthur Frederick" the proud father said. "And this is Lancelot George. We decided to keep the tradition with Arthurian names…"

And Ginny cried.

She cried, because she _saw_.

She cried, because she had another chance – another chance in this life and not in her next.

She cried, because she finally understood.

Because she finally was able to see the sacrifice Fred had made to ensure that George would live. The sacrifice Fabian had made – even if it was in vane. The sacrifice Salazar had made to ensure that Godric would not die…

Because she finally saw the sacrifice that young Arthur Frederick would make in ten years time. Because he was the older brother – and he would make it, because he would never let his little brother die…

And she cried.

"I am sorry" she said. "I am so sorry. Forgive me, I beg you!"

And the curse that bound them finally shattered…

XxXxXxXx

_So, what do you think?_

_If you need the names of all the reincarnations: _

_Fred Weasley was once Fabian Prewett, Salazar Slytherin and Arthur. He also will be Arthur Frederick._

_George Weasley was once Gideon Prewett, Godric Gryffindor and Lancelot. He also will be Lancelot George._

_Angelina Johnson was once King Arthur's half-sister Morgana, Rowena Ravenclaw and Mary McDonald (died in first war)_

_Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was once King Arthur's Guinevere, Helga Hufflepuff and Marlene McKinnon (died in first war)_


End file.
